


Claimed

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite Iron Bull's bravado about his skills in the boudoir, it ends up being Dorian who leaves him weak in the knees and begging for me. Written for an irresistible kink-meme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claimed

Iron Bull groaned happily as Dorian kissed down his naked chest. The man knelt in front of him and Bull sighed happily. There was nothing more sexy than someone going down on him before he took them. And after weeks of whispering filthy things into this man's ear, Bull was more than ready to finally claim him. 

Dorian took him down his throat, almost to the hilt. He sucked as he moved his cock in and out of his mouth, his tongue lapping at him. Dorian played with his balls in his hand, the tiniest hint of a lightening spell vibrating through his fingers. 

Bull gasped out, feeling almost embarrassed as his legs shook. He threw his head back, panting. It was then he felt a hand grasp at his ass and two slicked fingers slid inside of him. He screamed out as they thrust into him, vibrating slightly. He groaned, feeling too helpless to do anything but grind against him, whatever way he could. 

"You should stop," he warned, "I won't be able to..."

His orgasm hit him straight in the gut and he swore out loud as Dorian thrust him into his throat, sucking as his seed spilled into him. Bull nearly fell to his knees as Dorian stood up, politely wiping his mouth.

Dorian sighed, "Pity. I suppose the conquering will have to happen another night."

Bull couldn't do anything but moan, sliding down the wall, feeling like he might float away. 

"Stay," Bull pleaded, "Let me touch you, please, for pity's sake."

Dorian laughed, "Should I wait around until you get your second wind?"

Bull stood, kissing him hungrily.

"Give me a few minutes," he promised, "Until then..."

Bull reached down, taking Dorian's growing erection in hand. He reassured himself. It usually didn't take him long to get hard again, but it meant that it would be awhile until he could come. Which was good. It would give him plenty of time to ensure the mage would be unable to walk for days.

Dorian pushed him back up against the wall and turned, brushing his ass against Bull's flaccid cock. Bull groaned, still sensitive, but he returned to his task, trying to focus on him and not the rejuvenation spell washing over him. Bull kissed down his neck and to his relief, he heard a small moan from Dorian's throat. He continued to stroke him, rubbing himself against him as he grew hard again. 

He let go of Dorian and went to his bedside, getting a bottle of oil. He coated himself, watching Dorian lie on the bed, touching himself while he watched Bull. Bull sloppily finished before climbing onto the bed, pulling Dorian in his lap. 

Dorian pushed himself down and held onto the headboard. He thrust down around him and Bull groaned. Then Dorian moved, circling around him, moving up and down in a fluid motion, taking him in so deep. Bull practically sobbed when Dorian leaned forward, gripping his hip. 

Dorian withdrew and Bull whimpered as he turned around, his back turned to Bull as he pushed himself down again. Bull sat up slightly, trying to wrap his arms around him. He found himself shaking too badly and he reached back trying to support himself on the headboard. Dorian thrust him harder, their bodies slapping together. Bull grunted, trying to gain control of his body.

And then Dorian slid his fingers back inside of him. Thrusting as he took Bull in again. Bull bucked against him, kissing down his back as he desperately tried not to finish. He managed to get his hand around Dorian's hip, grasping at his cock. He knew he was being too rough, but he found himself unable to do anything else. Dorian leaned back against him, moaning. At the sound of him, Bull rolled them over, entering from behind as he pounded into him. He heard a gasp as Dorian took himself in hand, his legs trembling slightly. Bull growled, slamming into him until he felt Dorian shake, jutting into the sheets. He gripped onto the sheets himself as he came, unable to feel anything else but mage beneath him. He refused to let go of Dorian, thrusting into him even as he grew soft, gripping into his hip. Eventually he withdrew, falling beside him, his legs utterly shaking.

Dorian straddled his hips and leaned in for a kiss. Dorian grinned, running his hand down Bull's chest.

Bull sighed dreamily, looking at Dorian with utter adoration.

"That was...that was..." Bull tried to say. The best he ever had. That anyone ever had. That anyone ever could have. Holy shit. 

"Not too bad," Dorian agreed, "For a first time, after all...are you okay?"

Bull kissed him hungrily and whispered, "I will be if you do that again."

Dorian laughed as Bull rolled him beneath him. Iron Bull groaned as the mage kissed him. There was no way he was ever letting this man out of this bed again.


End file.
